


Etiam Diabulus Angelus Fuit

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "Let's Wing It!" Fic Exchange, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, I have been out of my game for a bit, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Making Up, Mentions of Wing Kink, Some Fluff, Truth Reveals, Whump, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Everything he knew was gone. Just gone. Wings spanned across from his back painted in red as he screamed. Screamed for the desolation, his loss and the unfairness of it all. Destruction or Genesis, two paths before him but only one he would take. Which will he choose?





	Etiam Diabulus Angelus Fuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Praemonitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praemonitor/gifts).



> Hello! This is a gift for Praemonitor and the song for this little fic is Cruel Angel's Thesis from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Took me awhile to fix things up here and there and get an idea flowing but I got it! You can check the song at the link here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5cz0V18_7s
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little fic.
> 
> I just want to give a warning before notice. There are no sexual assaults described in graphic detail here but there are mentions of it. For anyone else (and also you Praemonitor) who feels uncomfortable about it, you don't have to read that part and quickly skip it over. Or if you so choose not to read it, that is fine with me too. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

He lost.

 

The Devil never was one to admit defeat but now, here among the ravages of what’s left of the world, he knew he had lost.

He had lost Chloe. He had lost Beatrice. He had lost Daniel, Ella, Linda, Maze, and Amenadiel. He had lost the people whom he held close to his heart.

And now he had no heart.

Singing a spiteful litany of screams and roars up to the Heavens, his great white wings spread out and covered in soot and blood with his glamor now gone revealing only red muscles and fiery black eyes, he lets the rage eat away at him until he could barely tell of his own existence.

 

* * *

 

 

_Three days ago…_  
  


“I can see you.” Lucifer pointed out.

“No you can’t!” Trixie shot back, shaking her head and her eyes still closed.

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer went over and stood in front of her, tapping his foot and his hands on his hips looking every bit annoyed. “Yes I can. Now we made a deal. Its time for you to finish your end of the deal.”

“Okay!” Trixie grinned, opening her eyes and beaming up at him. Beckoning Lucifer to bend down, she whispers into his ear of what he could do to get back in her mother’s good graces again. He took notes and memorized each and every detail tucking it away deep inside his brain.

He had messed up big time when he interviewed their suspect in the interrogation room alone and had practically terrified the living daylights out of him to the point the suspect actually went into a seizure. Everyone knew he was the guilty culprit but with the suspect now in a coma, well they can’t go any forward and hope that the evidence speaks for itself.

He had been so angry, so furious with what this piece of scum did to those little girls. Those pictures, their horrid injuries, the helplessness and the pain they went through… So consumed in his rage, he literally rained down Hell on the man. Ironic that the suspect is a priest.

Chloe had just been as furious and sickened but she had been more furious when he had driven their suspect into a coma.

He just hoped that the little human’s words of advice would work.

That night, he waited in his penthouse standing outside on the balcony, the moon shining above in the clear night sky. A vase full of a bouquet of flowers of different colors stood on the piano, the said gift for Chloe.

The elevator rang, breaking the silence and the doors opened. She walked out of the elevator looking around for Lucifer when she saw him out on the balcony taking a drag of his cigarette.

She saw the bouquet of flowers and sighed. She had gotten the call that he had wished to apologize for his actions earlier although Chloe wasn’t really in the mood for listening to him. This wasn’t like one of their many cases. This was such a huge case and she was worried sick that with whatever stunt he pulled, the prosecutor could use this against them for mistreatment of the suspect and asking for a mistrial.

_“I truly wish to apologize for my actions, Detective. Please give me a chance to do so.”_

With a sigh, she moved around the piano and towards the balcony.

Getting closer, Chloe couldn’t help but notice how fragile he looked under the moon above.

The rays of the moon fell on him like a spotlight, making him appear so frail and slight in the silvery light. So vulnerable.

“Detective.” Lucifer greeted her as he turned around breaking the spell then. “I’m glad that you came. I… I got you flowers.”

“You called and asked me nicely. So I did.” Chloe said. “And thank you for the flowers, Lucifer. You didn’t have to.”

“A plea for your forgiveness if I may ask.” He said.

Flicking his cigarette away, Lucifer sighed, “Do you wish for a drink?”

“No thanks. I think I’m good.”

Lucifer nodded and left it at that. “I truly do wish to apologize for what I did, Detective. I just had been so furious and so so angry. I…” He was embarrassed to say he lost it but that was exactly what had happened to him.

“Lucifer, I get that. I am just as equally as angry and I want to see justice done but what you did… The prosecutor could use that as the police department abusing a suspect and could possibly get the court to drop the case.” She said tiredly as if she had aged ten years older from the stress of this case and Lucifer’s actions.

“What did you do to him anyway?” She asked, getting right to the point.

“I punished him for what he did. The most cruel punishment reserved for scums like him. I am the Devil, Detective.”

“Lucifer not now. Please.” She had just been worried sick when he disappeared the second time and later found out he had been knocked out and kidnapped by a masked kidnapper. They still had no idea who took him but the worry ate at her for days until she got news that Mazikeen and Amenadiel found him out in the Mojave Desert of all things.

When she had questioned him, all she got was a vague answer of telling her the truth and more delays as Lucifer went off searching for clues for his 'wings' as he said. He hadn't been too happy when he came back, ranting about the wings on his back and his Father trying to rein him in like a dog.

Sighing heavily, Lucifer took a step forward and clutches her hands tight, so tight his hands were turning white, “Detective… I think it’s about time you learn what I truly am.” He said, remembering what he had told her on the phone. It was time. Time for himself to reveal the Devil as he is.

“Please. Please just remember me for what I am to you. Please don’t hate me.” He whispered. Terror was written all over his face. It was unlike anything Chloe had ever seen on him. He had always exuded confidence and now he was shaking with fear.

“Don’t hate me.” He whispered as he closes his eyes and lets his glamor drop.

Red sinew and muscle replaced what used to be skin and his thick black hair now gone. Scars of burns from long ago covered his face and head.

Chloe didn’t know what to think. Her friend, the man she fell for, was the Devil himself.

Fear started to take over her and she began to count in her head trying to keep herself calm.

_“Please don’t hate me.”_

His soft, terrified plea hit her like a truck and the fear slowly started to die. This was Lucifer. Her Lucifer.  

“Does it hurt?” She asked.

His eyes fluttered open, shock clearly evident. “What?”

“Does it hurt?”

“No. Not anymore.”

Tears sprang to Chloe’s eyes. How could his Father, God THE God, do this? He didn’t deserve this.

“They hurt you…”

“I… I am fine, Detective.”

“It’s alright if you say my name Lucifer.”

“Chloe.”

“Yes.”

He still couldn’t believe it. She hadn't run away at all. "I-I do have a new development though." He whispered.

"Your wings?" Lucifer looked at her wondering how she could have thought so. "You were pretty much ranting about your Father giving you your wings back, Lucifer." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Y-Yes I suppose." Taking in a deep breath, he then reveals them, the white wings shimmering under the moon and spanning across the balcony. He truly looked so invulnerable and beautiful yet vulnerable and fragile at the same time. Darkness and light encompassing him. 

"Lucifer... they're gorgeous."

"I'm going to have them hacked off so stare as much as you want for now." He said nervously. "No! Don't cut them off, Lucifer! Why on Earth would you want to subject yourself to that pain?" Chloe protested, horrified that he would do it again.

"They are shackles set by my Father, Chloe! Don't you see? If I have them, it means my Father has still dominant control over me!"

"But what if its a gift? Have you ever thought of that?" That only made Lucifer scoff. 

"After billions of years of continued silence, he decides to give me a gift? Forgive me if I find that hard to believe." He seethed. 

Sighing, Chloe moved closer and cupped his face. "Then don't cut them off for me. Lucifer, they are beautiful. YOU are beautiful."

Lucifer was taken aback at that. "How could you say that? Look at me. I'm a monster!" But instead of agreeing with him, Chloe merely shook her head, her eyes now wet with tears. "No, you aren't. A monster wouldn't go and deliver justice on the guilty, a monster wouldn't sacrifice himself to save Trixie and me. Twice too if I may add. A monster wouldn't put my needs before his own and a monster wouldn't love and I know you love so much, Lucifer. You loved so much that it scares you because you think you will get hurt again yet you still loved. And that's why I fell for you." 

Silence filled the space between them as Lucifer stared at her awestruck and in shock that she loved him. Loved him!

“Chloe. Oh Chloe.” He murmured, unmeasurable joy and relief coursing through him as warmth filled his own wet eyes.

“Lucifer…”

 

Faces coming closer. A kiss.  
  
A night of confessions and renewing of old flames.  


Those eyes of his, so vulnerable and raw and reminding her too of a young angel long ago still so innocent away from the horrors of the world and not knowing of his fate.

Her lips soft and he breathes her in as if she were the air itself.

Holding her close as he felt life filling him from the soft kiss.

Clothes on the floor. Two bodies pressed close feeling the heat radiating off the other, huge wings cocooning around them.

Stroking each other’s faces as they gazed into the other’s eyes seeing their souls. Hers so bright and pure and his dark and broken but slowly mending from her light.

“May I?” He asks only to receive a soft kiss and a gleam in her eyes.

She wanted this.

With wanting, he gave her what she desired.

The tables would turn and she would give what his broken heart had longed for.

Feathery kisses across heated flesh. Loud gasps as fingers buried in the down of feathers. A sigh of pleasure. A hand lowered. A cry of passion, mercy and wanting from two souls.

Another affectionate kiss.

Two bodies now as one. A resounding climax, a great end to their song, cradled in each other’s arms.

She presses kisses into his neck and chest, and he smiled, too sluggish to move and letting her continue.

He lays there with Chloe in his arms, tucking his face into her soft golden hair and takes in her scent, closing his eyes as he lets himself fall asleep embraced in affection and love that was once away from his grasp. Cradled with care where he could lower his guards and be himself.

 

 

The morning sun rose and as the light approached falling on these two bodies on the warm bed, there comes a trumpet sounded.

And all went red as his world collapsed the moment it did.

 

 

_Now…_  
  


He screamed long and endless, a cruel thesis of the Devil. Many would think the Devil himself would rejoice in this but they forgot one thing.

The Devil himself was once an angel and the destruction of all was just a mockery of his past self. Even the rebellion that he caused never brought such destruction. It was only him that ended up destroyed, no one else. It revolted him to the core, terrified him, and broke him into a million pieces. Cries of sorrow echoing of his futile efforts in stopping filled the air as he choked on both his sobs and his screams.

It was worse than falling. No, it was like someone had torn out his heart from his chest and stomped on it, crushing it under his heel and then burnt it until all that remained was ash and blood.

The large hole on his chest was a testament to that.

White ribs splattered in red shone through where Michael had ripped it out during their fight. Their fight in which he watched her and everyone else he loved be consumed by the fires of Heaven.

Their fight which ended with Michael a bloody pulp on the ground.

“I NEVER WANTED THIS! WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!? WHY DID YOU TAKE CHLOE?” He screamed, the vitality he once had melting away as the injuries he sustained began to take on his weakened body, his still beating heart cupped in his red palms.

His mournful sobs and screams were like a desecrating symphony born from a white-hot pathos.

“If you want me to destroy everything you created, THEN SO BE IT!” He roared, fury and strength renewed. If his Father wanted him to take on the mantle of being the Evil one, he would do so with relish. He would make Him pay for what He took away from him. 

The rage ate at him like a festering poison, his soul darkening into that of a black hole. Fitting for the Morningstar’s end for none can escape the grasp of a black hole.

Eyes mirroring obsidian, he was about to release his powers when a memory struck him.

How it came about he had no idea but there she was.

 

“Chloe…”

 

She was just as beautiful in his memories as she had been in life and tears sprang to his eyes once again.

 

“Lucifer…”

 

“Chloe…” He choked out.

 

“Don’t do this.” He heard her say just like that time when she stopped him from going over that line he had drawn himself. She’s just a memory he thought. She was gone. Completely gone. Her soul snuffed out from existence, a place where he could not go to. His heart beat painfully in his palms at the memory of the love they had, that love that was reborn two nights ago.

“I love you…” She whispered.

 

Love. Love is the thread that wove them together in heart, body and soul. Love is what brought him back to her. Love is what burns anew and bright deep in his soul. He may never see her again, he may die of his wounds and cease as well, but his love for her would never be extinguished.

Yes. That is what his reality is. His legacy.

He would remain true to himself, to their love letting it anchor him down back away from his rage.

 

“If I can’t defeat you in terms of bringing Hell to the Gates, then I will bring about a change that you cannot stop me from doing.” He murmured.

The Heavens seem to roar with thunder as he took the blade laying haphazardly by his side with one hand, setting the organ onto the ground, and held it over his own heart.

With a mocking grin, he pierced the sword through and everything flashed white as he released those very dormant powers of his lying in wait for their Master to call upon them once more, letting all his powers flow through.

He shone there as what his name is.

 

Creating light just as he once did...

 

 

 

When he awoke, everything was like as it is before. Laughter, familiar voices, and cries of relief greeted his ears. He had done it. He had changed the reality of what had been to what he wished for to be. A paradise for his loved ones.

And there she was, golden hair framing her face and sky blue eyes shimmering with tears. He ran to her taking her into his arms as his huge wings curled around them both with foreheads pressed together and hearts beating as one.

 

“My Morningstar.”  

 

This was reality. This was home.


End file.
